Kainora Wedding
by SilentCreScriptor
Summary: Kai has everything he ever wanted. A home , a family and people that love him. But most importantly he has Jinora, and with hours to go before his weeding to her why does he find himself unable to leave his old town. Love, the past and A Kainora weeding ;)


**A/N:** Not going to lie kinda disappointed in the ending, last season had me in actual tears and this episode (well only the ending) left me with a 'wait, what is that It.?' I don't know if it's cause I'm in denial that it's actually ending or their wasn't enough Kainora? *Sigh* I don't know, I needed more resolution, more lose ends being tied, since it is the final final of the series. Seeing the old Gaang one more time, the beifong family altogether, who is su's dad? More Kainora! The krew just hanging out? Is anyone still unclear or not happy with the current political position of the earth kingdom? No, okay? But either way Inspired by the Zhu li and Varrick wedding so cute how they combined both their heritages and did anyone else find Varrick's full name really cool ;)

* * *

><p>"Come on dude you're going to be late" Mako glared at his watch for the fifth time, almost angry at it for moving too fast. My smirk faltered into an unruly frown and I couldn't muster enough energy to respond.<p>

"I'm coming " my yell lost sound as soon as it exited my mouth , the feeling of excitement lost its battle with my want to just stand here…. and wait. Was I having second thoughts? No of course not! I could barely think straight when this whole planning thing actually went under way, all thanks to Pema of course.

But regardless, here I am standing, gazing around my old earth nation home. Green and brown meeting my eyes in sudden bouts of colour, recognition slowly appearing on my expression at the familiar sight but I still stood frozen, almost lost. It felt like yesterday but it wasn't. It's been years and for some reason I always find myself back here. It's my wedding day and still I'm stranded by the ghosts of my past. All I have to do is turn around, into my new life, my happy life but I just can't.

"Come on bro, you don't want to leave your little lady waiting "Bolin's request came much more sympathetically than Mako who was playing with the fire in his hands just too waste time. But at this point I was emotionally exhausted and he was meet with no response. Korra began the slow walk to my side as they finally decided to witness what had caught my attention for so long. They of course saw nothing but my eyes fighting back tears, me on the other hand, I saw everything and nothing at all. **I needed an answer but still didn't know what it was. **

"Kai ... If we don't start flying now we won't make it on time ... To your wedding, you know the one to Jinora" she had knelt down beside me, like how she did when we first meet. I was taller now but it made no difference to the comfort it brought. As her hand held reassuringly on my shoulder , I fondly turned my attention to her worried face, her traditional water tribe gown contrasting with my air nation suit and the dullness of my home , I tried to present a smile . But it faltered again before I could even attempt.

Her shock to see my tears made me finally recognise that I was in fact crying and her question of 'are you okay' was answered with an embarrassed nod. Opal's gasp caused an annoyed Mako to unfold his arms and to peer from his side of my bison to where I was standing. I could see his face open up in surprise as opal mouthed he's crying to Bolin.

"Dude are you okay?" the words left Bolin's mouth before Mako's as the fire bender kept his face in complete surprise still trying to generate the same question.

"I'm fine" I breathed it out more calmly than I felt, whilst I used the back of my hand to rub my eyes and lead lefty back into the airship.

I left them standing there exchanging puzzled looks as I gave myself a once-over one last time in the mirror breathing in and letting out a weightless sigh . It was done.

* * *

><p>The weeding had exceedingly brought up my mood, tears of happiness threatening to spill out from my eyes as I saw Jinora's beautiful brown eyes peek from the orange fabric that was obstructing her face. My hands shook as I tried to remove it, the cause of laughter across the hall but everything became blank as I finally succeeded. I found peace in just staring at Jinora who was blushing from all the attention, my gaze not faltering, instead there was a flutter of pride in my chest, she chose me and … we were getting married. The words echoed in my head as she smiled to her family, laughing at Korra and Bolin waving and taking pictures as they smiled at each other excitedly.<p>

"Uh Kai, I'm sorry but I was not told your surname " Jinora looked at me questionably as I wiggled my foot to stop it from losing feeling from where we knelt. I could almost feel Mako rush up from his seat 'to stop me from running and breaking Jinora's heart'.

But my gaze never meet the doors, or his for that matter my attention was solely on Jinora. Her eyes darting from Mako to mine almost to remind me that Tenzin had asked a question.

'Kai' she whispered my eyes still not leaving here's, it was just like back at the earth kingdom. I couldn't avert my gaze. Me seeing her, being here, siting right here, this was my reassurance and I grasped on to the sight of her.

"I'll be taking Jinora's of course, sir, if that would be okay with you, That will be our family name" it was usual earth kingdom tradition to take on the family name that had more ' status 'as it was put. But it was more than that, to me it symbolized marrying into Jinora's family and that's all I ever wanted. Tenzin and his family recently settled on the name "Gyatso" and I thought the name was beautiful. Jinora looked at the floor, my hands finding its place under her chin to lift it up gently my smile getting wider as I saw her face again.

Tenzin coughed trying to hide the faint smile that appeared on his lips. "Okay, we're here for the first time, in many years, to join in union two air benders, Jinora Gyatso and of course Kai Gyatso." _I loved the way that sounded._

"If anyone has doubts, genuine concerns or worries or a reason why the two should not _-" _the giant nope from Bolin led everyone to laugh, the echo almost making the chimes ring on its own.

"And on that note I shall move on … Kai we had a rough start, something I will elaborate on in my speech this afternoon" the laughter across the hall made me grin more widely, _I had people that loved me_, dorky and weird people but people nonetheless.

"But as tradition has it,Mako Bolin as Kai's family , do you recognize this union_" I have brothers._

"Yes!" Bolin excitedly screeched. "I mean ..." "of course sir" they said in unison.

"Then on behalf of my family I would like to welcome you, into our home, into our lives and into our hearts" _I had a family._

"Kai hold your brides hand ... do you -" the formalities ended as soon as it started as I rushed to kiss her as soon as the words 'you may now' exited Tenzin's mouth. We were meet with cheers and laughter. Jinora's hand resting on my chest as she looked up contently .

"I love you" I said firmly my forehead meeting hers.

"I love you to" she responded smoothly, her voice traveling into my ear as she rested her shoulder onto mine our hands not untangling .

As soon as our attention was finally on there's, loud claps were heard from around the hall . Jinora's grandmother, Lord Zuko even Toph made it as they beamed happily at us.

As we walked back down the aisle with the sound of chimes and onto our individual bison who decided it would be cute to form a heart in the sky. I patted lefty one more time;

"Thanks for that buddy"

"Kai what took you so long, when Opal and Korra came back so late ... You all had me worried"

I could tell the thought had re-entered her mind after we landed onto our new home at one of the temples.

"I went back to my old town, I don't know how I found myself there, for closure maybe? I just couldn't help but picture myself as that little Kid again and it scared me; how did I feel more at home here than I ever did there. But being here with you, married to you... I don't I guess I'm trying to make sure this is all real you know, that this will never be taken away from me"

She rested her head on my shoulder as we looked towards the sunset, her eyes closed as she listened to me speak. Our hands eclipsed into each others.

"What I'm trying to say is, Thank you …. For everything, I love you, I love you so much and I –"

My wavering and uncertain tone was silenced by Jinora's lips on mine, something I could never get used to.

"It's okay, I'm real, and it's over know "**I guess I found my answer**, her reassuring words was meet with a tight hug followed by an outstretched hand.

"Come on, let's explore our new home?"


End file.
